


don't let your heart get heavy child

by orphan_account



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt #49 - gift: He nearly laughed when he saw that she was tweaking the bunny ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't let your heart get heavy child

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a domesticity meme head canon.

Being gone for so long, Rukia had almost forgotten what Karakura looked like during the winter.

She smiled up at the gray sky, one hand idly tugging at her cream-colored scarf.

“What’s on your mind?”

She looked up to see Ichigo looking at her, an eyebrow raised in question. She grinned and nodded her head negatively.

He let out a huff, breath visible in front of him. She could see a small smile grace his lips.

Rukia felt a small vibration in her coat pocket. She dug through it, pulling out her new phone, courtesy of Isshin, with some minor (heavy) modifications from Urahara. She tapped on the screen, nearly losing her grip on it. She let out a little growl, muttering about the slippery metal edges of the device.

“What’s up?” Ichigo asked.

She frowned and continued tapping on the phone, saying, “Nothing. Unless you count me almost dropping this damned thing for the millionth time.”

He bit the inside of his cheek in thought and then suddenly grabbed her shoulders. She was about to say something when he sat her down on a bench.

“Wait here,” he said before leaving her.

Rukia sat there, sputtering at the sudden abandonment, saying, “W-where are you going?”

She watched him walk into a store. She narrowed her eyes and ran after him.

Once inside the store, she spotted him immediately, saying, “What are you looking for?”

“I thought I told you to wait for me,” he said, not looking at her, eyes drifting through the aisle of accessories.

“Since when do I listen to you?”

“There are rare occurrences.”

“Emphasis on the word ‘rare’…”

“Aha!”

Ichigo grabbed something and walked straight to the cashier, picking up his wallet to pay for the mysterious item.

“Ichigo, quit ignoring me!” she whined.

“Thank you, have a nice day,” the cashier said.

“Thanks,” he responded before dragging Rukia out.

He led them to the bench where he tried to have her wait.

She smacked his arm, saying, “What the hell was that?”

“Give me your phone?”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

Rukia rolled her eyes and fished her phone out of her pocket. She handed it to him, frowning at him.

Ichigo lifted up a pink rubber case in the shape of her phone, with a pair of bunny ears sticking from the top. Her jaw dropped.

“The rubber should let you keep a better grip on it. I can’t say much for it protecting you phone if falls on the ground, but at least the chances of you dropping are lower,” he said, slipping it around her phone.

Her face softened as he handed the phone back to her. She smiled softly and took it, letting her fingers glide lightly across his own. She felt his fingers lift slightly to meet hers.

“Thank you.”

“No problem.”

“No, really. Thank you, Ichigo.”

He lifted his head and smiled at her. He placed a hand on her head, ruffling her hair. She scrunched up her face and grinned at him before bringing her phone up to look at it.

“Yeah, this is much better,” she said, standing up, turning to look back at him.

He stood up, walking behind her, hands stuffed in his pockets. He nearly laughed when he saw that she was tweaking the bunny ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song "Be Here Now" by Ray Lamontagne.


End file.
